darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gang Chronicles/Weird Girl
Overview 2014: ''Who's that pretty brunette over there? Oh her? That's [[Erica Mader]]. Don't really know much about her, but she seems like a nice person! Should we invite her to chill with us? Don't see why not! Wait.... why does her face look so familiar?'' Prolouge It's a beautiful sunny day in the Askiname Estate in Virginia. It's a lovely mansion. Florence, the hired head chef, made dinner for the family, for tonight the family has big plans. Victor: Honey, I think it's time to call down Erica. Estelle: Right right, [she shouts for Erica to come down] Erica? .... Erica! Erica: [From upstairs] Yeah mom? Estelle: Dinner's ready! Erica: Hold on! Erica rushes down the stairs, wearing an expensive looking outfit;a grey dress with a cut in the middle. That must cost thousands of dollars! Estelle: Honey? What on earth are you wearing? You look like a peasant! Erica: Sorry, I was kinda in a rush. Florence: [Coming with the food] Tonight we got something grand! Fresh bluefin tuna, with some shrimp scampi, zillion dollar lobster frita and some weston hotel bagels. Victor: Florence, you do wonders! I might add a small raise in your check. Nothing big, but since you're so helpful, how about a generous extra.... hmm... 200 dollars? Florence: Sounds lovely. I'll let your fish hunters know that you're satisfied [exits] Man, I love this job! Estelle: What would we do without her? [Eats the tuna] This tastes divine. Victor: [Takes a bite] Mmm! Divine indeed! Erica: [On her phone, gets a text] Dad, the France Estate lost power! Victor: [Laughs] Excuse me, I need to fix this problem. [Exits] Estelle: [She notices that Erica isn't eating] Not hungry dear? Erica: [Shurg] Eh, I wasn't really in the mood for seafood tonight. Estelle: Dig in sweetie, we have a big surprise for you after you're finished. Erica: [Curious] Surprise? Whatdya mean? Estelle: I guess we'll have to wait for your father to fix the problem in France before we discuss. Erica: Great.... [Rolls her eyes and starts eating the bagels] Victor: [returns and whispers to Estelle] Should we tell her now? Estelle: [whispering back] Yes, I guess so. I'm scared for how she's going to react! Victor: [whispering] Guess we'll ju-- Erica: [cutting them off] What are you guys whispering about this time? Estelle: Honey, we have some news for you. Erica: [A little frightened] Yes? Victor: My precious daughter, your mother and I love each other very much... Erica: [Horrified] Oh my god, don't tell me you're getting a divorce! Estelle: [Surprised] Divorced? I wouldn't dream of it! [Slaps Victor] what an awful choice of words honey! [to Erica] Erica, tonight's your last day here in Virginia. Erica: [Scared] ....What? Victor: Tomorrow, you're going to be moving away. Somewhere..... more common. Erica: You're joking, right? Estelle: Honey, I'm afraid not. Tomorrow you're moving to Connecticut. Erica: Why? Estelle: Because, my love, you need a little break from all the paparazzi. And quite frankly, you're about to go to high school and we're very tired of paying teachers to school you at home. Erica: Ummm... didn't you forget just how loaded we are? Victor: That's not the only reason. Erica, you don't have many friends here. It's hard to make friends when your parents are trillionaires. Everybody is up your ass and they ask you about money and security is always following you around. It's time you live a normal life, at a normal high school. Erica: Are you ''fucking'' kidding me?! Estelle: Language, young lady! Victor: Besides the point, you're going to go undercover. Currently, we have a main estate for you, not as regal as this mansion, but very similar to it. There's a team down in Connecticut at your service;maids, security, makeup, everything! However, you're going to go to high school, so you have to go undercover. You think you can handle that? Erica: [Slams hands on the table] And give me one reason why we couldn't just do that here! Estelle: [Lighting a cigarette] Because, darling, everybody here knows you too well. I'm sure they'd recognize your face after having to deal with us for fourteen years. Erica: [Grunts and takes a deep breath] I guess? What's this place called? Estelle: Autumn Springs, I believe? Granny and Grampy might be moving there too in a couple of years. Believe me, with my expert makeup team, nobody is going to know who you are. Pick a name for yourself, dear. Erica: Hmmm.... how about.... Erica.... God! I don't know! Victor: See, look what you made her go through, Estelle! You mader her go mad, you made her want to rethink life! I knew we should have kept this a secret. Estelle: [Disregarding that] Made her.... Mader. Erica Mader. That shall be your new name. Nobody can know that you are an Askiname. If they do, honey, your life is going to suck for the next four years. Understand? Erica: [Gulps] Whatever. Can I at least take the private jet? Victor: Unfortunately, since that is far too noticable, I'm afraid you'll have to take-- Erica: The yacht? A limo? What? Victor: ...Honey, you're taking an Uber. Erica: [Frustrated] An Uber? From a stranger?! Absolutely not, daddy. I don't even want to go. Estelle: Honey, we already shipped your everything to the new mansion. I'm afraid it's too late to turn back now. Victor: [Whispering violently] See, honey? I knew she would react like this! Estelle: Now, get to bed. We have an early start tomorrow. Erica: Mom, it's literally 6 o'clock. Estelle: Yes, and the Uber arrives at 3:30 on the dot! You do need your beauty rest, right? Erica: You guys fucking suck. [Storms off] Victor: [With food in his mouth] Hear that Estelle, you fucking suck. Estelle: [Giggling] Please Vic, you're the one who brought it up to me in the first place! [She slaps him and walks away] The Next Morning 2:30 AM Estelle rushes in her room. She shakes her. Estelle: [Shaking her] Erica? Erica! Wake up. Erica: [Slapping her mom] What the fuck is wrong with you? It's 2:30 what do you even-- [remembering] oh.... Estelle: That's right. You're going [slaps her daughter, with much more force] and how dare you strike your mother. You should be lucky I'm not dragging you by the hair! Get ready, the Uber arrives in an hour! Erica: Whatever. Get out. [She swats her hand and her mother leaves, her appearance team comes in] GIrl #1: You remember what we're doing for her, right? Girl #2: Yes, yes. [Hands her a brunette wig] Hello, Miss Mader. Erica: [Grunts] About forty-five minutes later. Girl #3: Okay, let's see it, Miss Mader. Erica walks out. She is almost unrecognizable;framed glasses, brown hair and common clothing:A blue sweater, black leggings and brown uggs. Girl #4: Can't even recognize you, dear! GIrl #2: Who the fuck is that? Why is she here? Girl #1: Yeah, commoner, get out! [She throws Erica her bags] Erica walks down the steps to see her parents waiting at the door. Estelle starts to tear up as she watches her daughter come down. Estelle: [Crying] I was right, honey she looks perfect! Victor: I love you, Erica. Stay safe. Estelle: And remember, Erica Askiname? I don't know her! Victor: You're going to do great. Call us when you arrive. Estelle: [Sobbing] Oh my god, Erica! I'm going to miss you so much! Erica: [Hugging back] You know, you guys are total dicks for making me leave. I'm going to miss you both so much! She opens the door, running to the Uber. The door closes behind her as she makes her way down the hill to the street. Driver: Ah, Miss Askina--ah, not anymore. Hello Miss Mader! Erica: Hey there! I take it you know about me. Driver: Yes, yes. Your father and I knew each other in high school. I'm not a creep, don't worry. Autumn Springs is a far drive, luckily enough I was paid to install a higher floor in the back, almost like a bed. [He presses a button, and the floor rises, and opens in the middle to reveal a cushiony small bed.] Erica: Wow! Incredible! Driver: Don't get used to it. Afterall, Erica Mader isn't Miss Trillionaire. It's about a seven and a half hour drive, so I'd tuck in if I were you. Erica: [Yawns] With pleasure. Goodnight! [She falls asleep as the Driver heads out of the parking lot] Who's She? First Day of School It's a Monday, the day after Erica moved. She goes to school, under her new alias, Erica Mader. She is walking around, on her way to lunch. Meanwhile, The Gang is in the cafeteria, eating. Louis: See that's what I'm saying. Emma: Yeah, and to be quite honest, he isn't that cute either. Marmalade: Yeahhh, but I don't really wanna break his heart. He didn't do anything wrong. Gwen: I mean, Emma's right, he isn't that attractive. Marmalade: Okay, Goth Gwen, when ''you'' go into a serious relationship, then talk to me. Ryan: Yeah, uh, she's already in one. [She holds his hand and puts her head on his shoulders] Marmalade: [Shrugs] Your loss bucko, she's evil. Ryan: [Looking at Gwen] Yeah... I like that [he winks] Marmalade: [Rolling her eyes] Pssh, yeah like you two are gonna last forever. [Emma notices Erica, she glances at her, eating by herself and turns back] Emma: Hey, isn't that the new kid? Gwen: Yeah, I have math with her now. Ryan: She's in half my classes. Louis: God, I swear I've seen her before.... I just don't know where. Marmalade: Eh, she looks like a nerd. Louis: Guys should I swing my shot? Emma: Love at first sight, sooo romantic. Louie it's not a storybook, she's not going to fall in love at you from one glance. You gotta get to know somebody before you date them. Louis: I'm sorry, how many people did you go out with? Emma: Same as you, none. But Wendy's been in a few and she tells me a lot of things. Louis: [Rolls his eyes and goes back to the subject] Lex, do you even like this kid? Marmalade: I mean.... he's a nice kid, but-- Gwen: But what? Marmalade if this kid isn't the one, you gotta grow a pair and say something. Marmalade: '''''GWEN. '''''Literally shut the fuck up. Gwen: [Rolls her eyes] Whatever [kisses Ryan] Marmalade: Now if you guys excuse me, I got to go check on my cutie over there! [She gets up and leaves] Marmalade bumps into her, knocking her books down. Marmalade: Watch where you're going, dork! Erica: [Fixing her "hair" and adjusting her "glasses"] Yeahh, sorry about that. [She picks up her papers, Louis walks over to help her] Louis: So you're the new kid everyone's been talking about? Erica: [Gets up] Y-yeah. Everyone's talking about me? [Frightened] Louis: [Chuckles] Yeah, you seem pretty nice. I think I like you. Erica: [Blushes] Thanks, but I'm not-- Louis: [Scratching his head] Oh no, I don't like you like that! I-- Erica: What, you're gay? Louis: [Sarcastically] Psssh. Yeah, totally, I'd fuck every boy in this school Erica: [Giggling] Really? Louis: ''No'', you dipshit. Erica: [Picking up her last paper] Well, nice meeting you, definitely-not-gay kid. [she walks away] Louis: Wait Erica: [Turning around] Y-yes? Louis: Didn't quite catch your name. Erica: [Shurgs] Didn't really feel like giving it out. Louis: At least come sit with us, we're pretty fun. Erica: [Blushing] Uhh.... Louis: It's your first day and you don't have friends, you just gonna sit by yourself? Erica: How did you know I was sitting by myself? Louis: I mean, everyone else has friends at their tables and there's you. Come on. Erica: [She shrugs and walks with him back to the table] Where should I sit? Ryan: [Pointing to Marmalade's seat] Pretty sure that seat's free [He raises his eyebrows at Gwen] Erica: [Sits down] Louis: [Waiting] You gonna tell us your name. Erica: Yeah, I'm Erica, Erica As---[catching herself]Mader. Ryan: You related to Marsha Mader by chance? Erica: Who? Ryan: Guess not [Shurgs] Louis: [Chuckles] Yeah, I'm Louis. That's Emma, Gwen and Ryan. There's usually another girl that sits with us, but I think you already met her. Erica: It's not that girl that ran me over is it? Louis: [Shurgs] Afraid so... Emma: So, Erica, where did you move from? Erica: Virginia, I didn't really like it down there so I just wanted to move up north a bit. Emma: So you're from the Southside too? Erica: Yeah! Where are you from? Emma: [Laughs] I used to live in Tennessee until I moved over here like five years ago. I didn't really like it that much to be honest. Erica: Yeah, too many hillbillies and rednecks, they just keep yelling random words and it's so so annoying! Marmalade walks back over, finding Erica in your seat. Marmalade: [Annoyed] The fuck is this? Gwen: Sorry, can we help you? Marmalade: Stay out of this Gwen. Never fucking learns. [Looking at Erica] Who the fuck are you to steal my seat? Erica: [Blushing] Gee.. I-I-I'm s-- Marmalade: [Mocking her] Ohhhh I'm sorreeeeeyyyy [Angrily] Look, whatever your name is because quite frankly I don't give a shit, you be-- [The entire group is staring at her] [Sighs] Look, I'm sorry, I'm just in a really bad mood right now. Erica: I mean, you can have your s-- Marmalade: Oh my god just sit in the fucking chair! [Takes her bag and struts away] Emma: [Getting up] I better go see what's wrong... [She follows Marmalade] Erica: Well... uh.... it was nice meeting you. [Gets up] Louis: Wait a minute! Erica: [Nervously sitting back down] Yeah? Louis: Are you doing anything after school? Erica: Actually, I think I'm free. Louis: Then hang out with us! Erica: You guys all hang out together? Gwen: [Unimpressed] We're a fun bunch alright. Louis: You seem like a nice person anyway, so why not? Erica: [Nods] Yeah sure, I guess. I just gotta ask my mom. She'll let me I'm sure. Louis: Cool. Erica: Where even is this class? [Gets out her schedule paper] Louis: Hulzer, that's English. Look at that, you're in class with me.... and Marmalade. Erica: Oh, fun. Louis: She'll grow on you. Erica: She's.... really mean. Louis: That's just her. I'll talk to you about it when we hang out later. Erica: Yeah, I guess [The bell rings, and they leave the cafeteria] Mrs. Hulzer's Class Louis and Erica walk together to English. Louis: [Pointing to the door] It's that room right there. Erica: Oh fun... Louis: She's a pretty fun teacher, I think you'd like her. Erica: I sure hope so... [The two walk in, Marmalade is staring the two down] Louis: Here, sit right here. Erica: Okay... [She sits next to Louis, and across from Marmalade] Marmalade: Hey Louis~! [Looking at Erica] New girl... Erica: [Smiling] Hey Marmala-- Marmalade: [Stopping her] Not my name. Erica: [To Louis] Wait her name's not Marmalade? Louis: Well, her real name isn't Marmalade. It's actually Alexis. But we all call her that because she-- Marmalade: [To Louis] Don't... even say it. Louis: [Rolling his eyes] I'll tell you later [chuckles. The bell rings] Hulzer: Alright kiddos. [Noticing Erica] It seems we have a new pupil today! Why don't you stand up and say a little about yourself? Erica: [Stands up] Uhh... hi, my name is Erica, I'm 14, and I moved from Virginia. Hulzer: Really? I have folks in Virginia! Erica: Do they like it there? Hulzer: Yeah! They love it! They say it's nice and quiet there. How's the school there? Erica: Actually... I was homeschooled until I moved here. Hulzer: Ah... Feels weird, right? Erica: Oh, absolutely. Completely different than what I expected. Hulzer: Alright, kids! Take out your homework, I hope you all remembered this time..... Robinson! Erica: [To Louis] Homework's a thing? I thought it was just a myth! Louis: I guess school in Virginia isn't at all like school here I guess... Hulzer: [Walks around] Louis actually did his homework! That's the second time this year! Everybody give this man a round of applause! [The class claps] Erica: [Looks at Louis] She's fun! Louis: She's alright I guess. Hulzer: Now today we're going to learn about [rambles] Erica: [Her phone vibrates] [whispering] Shit! [She texts her mom] Estelle: Darling! How's school? Erica: its soooooo weird Estelle: Different right? Nobody's chasing you around, nobody knows who you are! Nothing to worry about, right? Erica: i really like it Estelle: Oh, I knew you would! Gothel said it first, mother knows best!!! Hulzer: [Teaching] So about when Katniss got home from winning, how do you think she felt? Alexis! Marmalade: [Glancing back and forth from Hulzer to Erica] It probably felt really weird! Nobody would be chasing her around anymore, and she must have felt different. Nothing to worry about, right? Hulzer: Right indeed! She did feel [rambles] Erica: You know, it's pretty rude to look at other people's phones while they're texting. Marmalade: You know what else is pretty rude, hot stuff? Stealing other people's seats at lunch! [Bell rings] Hulzer: Good class today! Don't forget we have a test on Thursday! Erica: I got this! Louis: Relax, you probably won't even take it since you didn't read the book in the first place! Erica: I guess you're right. [Looks at her schedule] Ah! One class to go, what on earth is physical eduacation? Emma: [Catches up with her] Yay! You're with me! Erica: [Giggles] Fun fun! Seriously what is that? Emma: Oh come on! You don't know what gym is? Erica: Gym.....nastics? That's a class here? Louis: [Facepalms] Guess you'll find out. Emma: You probably didn't bring any close with you, did you? Erica: I didn't. Louis: Guess you'll find out tomorrow then. [He walks into the boy's lockeroom] Emma: Come with me, we'll be gym buddies! Erica: [Nervous laughter] Yay? [The two walk in] Gym Class Erica: [Smells the air] Too much cheap perfume in here! Emma: I wouldn't really say cheap, I mean what do you use? Erica: Ver--L'oreal? Emma: Me too! This is gonna be so much fun! Coach: Alright ladies, we don't got all day. New girl, where ya at? Erica: [Walks up to her] Hi there Ms.-- Coach: Bunch. Just call me coach, though. You have clothes for gym? Erica: [Scratching her head] I don't.... Emma: Don't worry I do! [She throws a shirt and spanks at Erica] Coach: That'll do the trick. Extra points for you, Calero! Erica: [Walking back] Wow she's really-- Angela: Fat? Yeah, we know. Emma: Angela! That's kinda mean. Angela: New girl, what's your shirt say? Erica: [Looks at the shirt] New York Bird Show 2013? Angela: Eww! Who are you Emma? Emma: Actually, it's my shirt. Angela: You two are gross. [Walks away] Emma: Don't mind her, she's a real-- Erica: Bitch? Absolutely. Emma: Yup, that's the word. Now quick, put on your clothes we gotta play! Erica: Gotcha! [She throws on her clothes and runs out with the rest of the girls] After School